Dancing with Andy
by MistressSara
Summary: 4 Times Kelly danced with Andy and 1 time she didn't. A Kandy story. Reviews appreciated.
1. Cafe Disco

Dancing with Andy

By Mistress Sara

Disclaimer: The usual stuff; don't own anything, just writing some fic. A Kandy ship for a change, I never really saw it until the Café Disco episode. Not that I'm giving up on Kelly/Toby, just changing focus for a minute or two here.

---------------------------------------**Café Disco**-------------------------------------------------------

"This dance competition is not over!" Andy announced, appearing behind her like he had most of the day. Would it be cruel to mess with him? Kelly wondered for a moment.

"What dance competition? I was just dancing casually with my friends y'all." She smiled and started dancing towards Erin and some of the Vance Refrigeration guys.

"Yeah right." He scoffed. She shuffled next to Erin for a minute or two before moving towards Andy again. It was the most insane thing but the whole day they had been drawn to each other.

The day in general had been a bit bizarre; usually the only dancing Kelly did at work was in her nook, alone, to a song in her head. But she was totally excited about dancing in the old utility showers in the basement… yeah excited was the right word. That's what she felt when Erin appeared in the Annex and asked her to come close Café Disco with her. Luckily Toby wasn't there to give her a lecture. Of course she had been lonely in the Annex without him.

"Want to go again already?" Andy asked, competition flashing in his eyes.

"This is just dancing Andy!" She shouted over the music. Y.M.C.A. was beginning to play. "Old school, rec room dancing."

"Do you want to get some air?" Andy asked as the next song started to play.

"Sure." Kelly replied, grabbing the last bottle of cold water and heading for the door, still dancing as she went. Andy just smiled and followed her, either unaware or ignoring Angela's judgmental stare.

"I had fun dancing with you."

"Me too, we should totally do it again." Kelly said opening the bottle of water and taking a sip before passing it to him. "But if we go to a real club you'll have to look cooler."

"Are you sure about that? If I were to look any cooler the world would implode for not being able to handle it."

"True… maybe something little…"

"What if I got my ear pierced?"

"Waste of money, I can do it for you!"

"Sounds awesome." Andy forced a smile, when he was trying to woo Angela he feigned an interest in cats. Now he was going to let her pierce his ear… infatuation was not a friend of Andrew Bernard's. It led him to do stupid things. But if it meant dancing some more with Kelly, it might be worth it.

"Great, lets go." She walked to the elevator.

"Yes! Lets do this right now! I am all for that." Andy said quickly, before he could talk himself out of it.

**Kelly Talking Head**

"Oh my God! Andy is really turning out to be cool! I always thought that he was like just creepy and angry. But he's like a really good dancer and he likes pop music! Ryan didn't like pop music. Neither did Darryl." She paused for a moment of thought before looking back to the camera. "Our babies would be awesome dancers."

**Andy Talking Head**

"Kelly? She is delightful… thinks I should pierce my ear… I'm terrified of pain, both physical and emotional. I don't respond well. Used to have a bit of an anger management problem. Pain was kind of a motivator… now I'm going to let her stick a needle through my earlobe… I miss playing Mad Libs sometimes."

"Lets go Andy!" Kelly shouted excitedly from her place at the elevator.

"Coming m'lady." Andy called back. With a hesitant glance towards the camera, he headed off with Kelly. The two standing quietly in the elevator waiting for the door to closed.

**Andy Talking Head**

"Hopefully this will ensure many more dances with Miss Kapoor." Andy smiled then moved the bag of ice away from his earlobe. It was extremely red and agitated. "On an unrelated note, do you know where I can pick up a clip on earring? And maybe some rubbing alcohol?" He winced, putting the ice back to his ear. "I've got a date to get ready for."

-------------------------------------------**Café Disco**---------------------------------------------------

That's all for here. Another one up shortly, I hope.


	2. PB&J's Wedding

----------------------------------**Pam and Jim's Wedding**-----------------------------------------

Kelly sighed as she watched couples take to the dance floor. She should've been thrilled, Pam asked her to be a bridesmaid, probably after she realized that they were such good friends.

**Pam Talking Head**

"Yes, I asked Kelly to be in the wedding… because I knew that she would show up wearing a white dress if I didn't." Pam just nodded and looked around. "In all fairness, she does look good in white."

This should've been a fun day. She got to be in a wedding, her dress was pink; for the most part the music was fun. About a week before this, Andy had asked Kelly if she wanted to go with him… like as a date. She instantly agreed, having enjoyed their other outings. It seemed that the day after he asked her things just fell apart. Ryan reappeared, fishing for an invitation to the wedding and figured that he could go with Kelly. Andy overheard part of this conversation, missing the part when Kelly said 'no,' and broke their date. Although his reasoning was not explained to Kelly, leaving her hurt and dateless.

"Hey Kelly." Toby mumbled quietly, standing next to her at the edge of the dance floor.

"Hi Toby."

"You okay? You don't seem yourself."

"Fine… just… kinda bummed out. I was supposed to have a date and stupid Ryan had to show up and ruin everything. Like he always does."

"D'you want to dance? Maybe it'll make you feel better." Toby offered.

"Your date won't mind?"

"Nah, she wanted to sit down for a few minutes." Kelly just nodded and allowed herself be led onto the dance floor. She vaguely recognized the strums of an Eric Clapton song starting. The one about looking wonderful…

"Toby I look wonderful, don't I?" She asked as they began to dance.

"Of course you do." He replied shyly, glancing at her pink dress.

"I was supposed to come with Andy."

"Andy? Really?"

"Yeah. He and I would make like a really cute couple, right?"

"I guess—"

"But last minute he canceled and told me to have fun with Ryan."

"Maybe he—"

"What the hell does that mean? Why would he assume that I would out of the blue go out with Ryan? Andy asked me first."

"Well, you do have—"

"Uh, 'scuse me Toby, could I cut in?" Andy asked, appearing from as if from nowhere.

"By all means." Toby sighed; he wasn't going to get a word in edgewise between the two of them. Nor did he really care to; he had a date that he could be awkwardly quiet around instead.

"I owe you an explanation." Andy took up the space left by Toby, wrapping one arm around Kelly's waist and taking her hand with the other.

"Is there one?"

"Yes… I heard Ryan asking you to the wedding and figured you would rather go with him."

"Well I didn't, I wanted to come with you."

"That's what she said." Michael leaned in and whispered as he danced by with one of Jim's aunts.

"Oh my God, so not the time Michael!" Kelly called after him. "And you, you big idiot, if you'd finished eavesdropping you would've heard me say 'no' to Ryan."

"What can I say? I am a big idiot…" He paused for a moment before switching his voice to that high-pitched falsetto, "and you look wonderful tonight." He was hoping that that would be the end of their disagreement, but he could tell by looking at her face that it wasn't.

"You were just going to let Ryan have me? You were ready to duel over Angela, but you won't even find out the truth when it comes to me? That was really crappy Andy."

"Kelly we've barely had a third date, look what happened the last time I came between a long established office romance. I had to go on four honeymoons by myself."

"I guess I understand that." They continued to dance close to each other. "They look crazy happy."

Andy glanced around behind him where Pam and Jim were slow dancing. The song had been changed to Michael Bublé's cover of "Can't Help Falling in Love." Their usual glow seemed to be intensified today, as it should be on their wedding day. Andy turned back to Kelly and smiled shyly.

"I like dancing with you."

"Me too." She paused for a minute. "You know, it's too bad that you didn't bring me tonight."

"Why's that? I mean, other then the obvious reasons."

"Well, because it would've been our fourth date. Which is always a big deal date. Plus weddings make me very happy… you totally would've gotten some tonight." She said with a mock subtle tone.

"Uhg…" Andy made another noise that wasn't quite distinguishable, but Kelly took it as a sound of disappointment. "I don't suppose there's any way I could… salvage the evening."

"You have to order me a drink."

"I can do that. I used to order the drinks in college, they called me—"

"I want a 7 and 7 with eight maraschino cherries, sugar on the rim, and blended if they can." Kelly looked at him expectedly.

"That sounds delicious and I'm going to have them make one for me too." Andy said as he started walking towards the bar.

"Maybe don't get one for you." Kelly said, stopping him in his tracks. "I'm going to need you to drive me home after the reception."

"Very good m'lady." Andy smiled and started on his way again. Kelly giggled to herself before moving off the dance floor and returning to her table. She was going to figure out what it was about dancing with Andy that made her so light-headed. But first she was going to find out what else he could do to make her feel so giddy and tingly. Maybe she shouldn't finish her whole drink tonight…

-------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

And that's all for this chapter. No review thus far but I'm hopeful still…

I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
